The beast
by Forever Lazy
Summary: Based on the beast of Miku Hatsune. I had lived in my empty castle for centuries. Nobody never enter my fortress, I was all alone with my pride. I thought that it would ever be like that, that nothing will change. I thought I will had never find what I was truly longing for. Until he came. For Solitaryloner Stress relief contest.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is for solitarylone Strees Relief Contest and it is based off The beast by Miku Hatsune. I suggest you all to go listen this song because it's awesome (on my point of view). There is also a Len's version of this song which is great as well. Enjoy the story!**

**Disclaimer : I don't own VOCALOID.**

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

A long time ago, I had cast a spell on myself. From an ugly person, I became a beautiful beast. I had decided to build a castle and locked myself in, all of this because of my pride. As the years passed by, my castle became more and more empty, until I can drown myself in this emptiness. I never opened the door, nor unlocked it. No one had ever entered here. The castle walls were all painted in a dark color. There was a dining room, two bedroom, a ball room, a bathroom (obviously), a gigantic hall and others rooms, some with no use. Only three windows gave a view from the outside world. When I looked outside, after several centuries, I saw a village, with his little houses, the school, the church and other small building.

I entertained myself with reading books and looking outside the windows. After a few centuries, I finished my books and became bored as ever. I only looked through the window afterward.

I looked the village evolution, while my castle stayed the same. I saw the villagers born, grow, love and die from my window. They all died while I lived, they all grow up while I stayed the same, they all loved while I envied them. I had the eternal youth, when they had love.

I had cursed them from my window, when they found their love.

Me, I was locked in my castle, refusing to leave, remaining still as arrogant as before. I wondered if one day, someone will notice the shadow in the lonely castle, which had never be inspect.

One day, a boy had tried to enter by the locked door. He failed. After that accident, I destructed the door and replaced it by a wall of rock. No exit left. I also remove two of the three windows.

The only contact left with the outside was the only window remaining. Every day I was looking through it, following with my eyes the villager's life.

As the years passed by, it all became more technologic. The religion had been set aside for science.

The villagers had lived longer then before and had been more curious about my castle. My legend was spread through books and tales. The parents where told my tale to their kids as a bedtime story. The teenagers, fascinated by my castle and the legend around it, had tried several times to enter my castle, but they never find a door. Normal, I had removed it years ago. They tried to saw a figure in the only window left, but I never let them saw me. Some of them tried to climb to the windows, but all of them failed. My little castle became a fortress.

After some times, the villagers abandoned to enter my fortress. Still, the legend continued to be spread. But the tale changed.

In the new version of my story, a witch had cast a spell over me, transforming me in an immortal horrible beast. I had supposedly locked myself in the castle because I don't want them to saw how ugly I had become. The villagers had twisted my story, but the truth was still in some books that the library contains.

And one single day, everything change.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Len P.O.V.

I looked at the front of the class. The teacher, Kiyoteru, was talking about the medieval time. I turned my look to the window. From there, I saw the beautiful castle which was standing near of my little village. All the rocks, which were structuring it, were dark. Only one window pierced the wall of rock. This castle had been there for centuries and had been constructed at the medieval time. When I was young, my mom told me the story of that castle. A few days ago, I had learned that the bedtime story I had been told wasn't the true legend. It was the twist version of it, the one that the villagers changed.

Thinking about it, wasn't the teacher talking about the medieval time? I raised my hand.

''Yes, Len? '' Asked Kiyoteru.

''Do you know the true story of the castle near the village? '' I asked curiously. All the other students raised their heads, all listening to the teacher answer.

''Well yeah, but it isn't in the program of today…'' said awkwardly Kiyoteru.

''But it is relate to the topic, right? Aren't we talking about the medieval times? '' Wondered Gumo, a boy from my class who had green hair and emeralds eyes. He looked at the teacher with questioning eyes. Like for everyone here, he had listened to the story when he was young.

''Exactly, isn't the legend happened in the medieval time? '' Finished Gumo twin sister, Gumi.

'' Okay, then. I will tell you the entire true story behind this castle. '' Sighed the teacher.

''Once upon a time…'' He began.

''What once upon a time? '' Asked Rin, my twin sister. ''Isn't it a true story? ''

''It's you who is going to choose that. So, once upon a time, there was a young boy. He cast a spell on himself. From an ugly person, he turned in a beautiful beast. Belong to some person, he became immortal. The villagers after built this castle to imprisoned him, which they do. It's like his jail. Sometimes, some villagers saw a shadow in the only window left. No one never enter the castle, nor saw who this shadow was. There's no door to enter the castle. A lot of people believe that the beast is still up there, looking us through this lonely window. ''

''What does he looks like? '' I asked. My curiosity about the young man who changes into a beast had grown up.

'' The ancient texts of this time said that, after he had casted the spell, he had two beautiful horns on his head and teal hairs. He also had teal eyes. The only other thing it's said about him was that he was rather small and that he was arrogant. '' Answered Kiyoteru.

All the students began to talk about the tale. Kiyoteru motioned them to stop and continued his speech I had interrupted.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

I was standing outside, surrounded by my friends. Among them, there was my sister, Gumo and Gumi. We were all looking a picture that Neru had taken of the castle window. There was a shadowy figure.

''He is still there. He is immortal anyway, so he isn't dead yet. '' Said Neru.

''Obviously, he is _immortal, _he can't die… '' Answered Teiru, a white-haired boy with crimson red eyes.

''So… Do you think it's true or not? '' Asked Piko, the silver haired boy standing next to me. He looked at me with his right blue eyes and left green eyes. His eyes were really particular, by the fact they aren't the same color.

''Maybe… Isn't this picture proving it? '' I wondered. I looked in the direction of the castle. There, I saw a shadow in the window. I frowned and shook my head. It wasn't there anymore.

''Well… We should check. '' Said my sister, confidently. My eyes meet her same dark blue eyes. We starred at each other.

''And how would you enter? Nobody enter in there, and it had been _centuries_ that people try!'' Riposted Piko, unnerved, breaking our eyes contact. Rin smiled at him and softly kissed him. They were together about three month.

''Piko is right. Everybody failed to enter. '' Gumo continued, holding Neru by her waist. It was another couple here. Sometimes, I felt really alone, surrounded by them.

''Maybe if we search, we will find something that the other hadn't found yet. '' Suggested Teiru.

We follow his suggestion and we went to the castle. We began to surrounding to find whatever we could find there. We were searching a door when Piko called the rest of us.

'' What is it Piko? '' Asked Neru, looking at him worriedly.

''Check this out. It's the demarcation where the door is supposed to be. '' Answered Piko. There was a little line of space which was like the shape of the door.

''This was probably the emplacement of the door. He had probably sealed it, for nobody to enter. '' Continued the silver haired boy.

Teiru, Gumo, Piko and me tried several times to remove the rocks, but they were too heavy to move.

''We still found something '' said Gumi, to cheer us up.

We all sighed and continue our round around the castle.

''It's more looks like a fortress then a castle, when you look at it from near… '' Remarked Teiru. And suddenly, I understood.

''I understand now! He didn't really build a castle. He built a fortress to hide and protect himself from the others! He didn't want the others to see him, what he had become. He locked himself in reclusion… He hadn't been imprisoned by the villagers.'' I tried to explain to others. He locked himself intentionally. The villagers hadn't imprisoned him. He simply locked himself from the others. Why he really had done that? I don't know. The most probable thing is that he wants to hide what he had become.

''He locked himself intentionally? He does make sense that the door had been sealed then… '' Said Rin.

''It also explained why we saw a shadow in the window, and why it disappears. He isn't chained or anything! He is completely free in there! '' Added Gumi. We all nodded.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

The beast P.O.V.

I smiled as I heard them talking. Finally, someone had understood why I was stuck here. Because of my own choice. They even had found the sealed door. Funny. I checked through the window once more.

There was a white haired boy with crimson red eyes. He looked rather tall, but not that much. Either, a silver haired boy with mismatched eyes; one blue and one green. A girl had dark blond hair tied up in one ponytail on the left side of her head. She was currently holding the hand of a green haired boy with emeralds eyes. He was wearing red goggles on the top of his head. An also green haired girl with emeralds eyes looks like his twin. The mismatched eyes boy held the hand to a blond hair girl. Who was surely her twin was standing next to her. He had messy golden blond hair and was rather tall, the most tall in all the teenagers who were standings near my fortress. His eyes were the shade of the midnight blue sky.

I shook my head and go away from the window as he was looking in it. He was always looking at it. I sighed. I wondered if he will try to enter by the windows. Whatever. Why will I care of this mortal boy?

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Len P.O.V.

Gumo, Gumi and Neru had come back to their house, leaving me, Teiru, Piko and Rin. We still walked around the fortress searching. We had found a tree, which I could climb to enter by the window. We had decided to do a final turn before I try. We returned to the tree, Piko and Rin holding hands.

''Try to climb now…'' whispered quietly Teiru. It was darkening outside, sign that it would be night soon. I began to climb, all the branches scratched my arms and legs. I finally arrived to the window and try to open it. It's locked. I frowned and tried to open it with my two hands, with the only results to almost fall. I swore and came back to the ground.

They were all looking at me, who was still frowning. I really wanted to go in there.

''The window is locked. '' I calmly announced.

''Locked? How a window of the medieval times can be locked? '' Asked Piko. I sighed. How could I know this?

We all decided to went back to our house. But I had other plans. As soon as I arrived to my house, I ran to my room and took a flashlight and other useful things. I quietly went out of my room by my window and ran discretely toward the beast fortress. I avoided the bushes and the trees to finally arrived to the castle. I climbed once again the tree and tried to open the window with one hand. The window slide open, unlocked. I smiled a satisfied smile while sliding in the dark room. The walls were painted black. There was a chair near of the window. About that, the room was empty. I continued to search. What was I searching? I was unknowing it. Maybe the beast itself. I wandered across the rooms, all painted in dark color. I found a gigantic bookshelf. I took a book and began to read. It was hand-written and obviously old. Really old. I replaced it and continued my quest. Finding all the rooms empty, I came back to the window room. In a shadowy corner of the room was standing a figure. With horns. _The beast_.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

The beast P.O.V.

The blond mortal had entered when I had left the window unlocked. I had opened it to have some fresh air and close it, but forget to lock it when I went to search a book. The blue-eyed guy had entered and was behind me now. He wasn't supposed to be here. I wondered what he will do when he will saw me…

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Len P.O.V.

I was paralyzed in shock. It was still alive. It was surely millennia that this thing lives! How was it possible? And after all this year wasn't it bored? Okay. I'm going away of the topic. Still that it had surely finished all of the books… Was it this thing I saw through the window? Obviously. I'm stupid. Nobody lived here about the beast.

I looked at it, but I couldn't saw anything; it was too dark. Finally the beast turned around and took a step forward.

I immediately noticed the long teal hair tied up in two ponytails which reached her hips and the matching teal eyes. The horns on the beast head were of a pure black, like her old looking dress. Wait. What? The beast was a _girl_?


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.**

**This is for Solitaryloner Stress Relief Contest.**

Len P.O.V.

I blinked several time. The beast was looking at me weirdly with her teal eyes. She was beautiful. I wonder what she looked before had casted that spell. Anyway, now she was just gorgeous. Her long teal hair looked so soft and silky that I just wanted to ran my fingers through it. She was wearing a black sleeveless dress, a ribbon around her waist. She also had a golden necklace with a spiral pendant. The rather short girl was thin and had mesmerizing teal eyes. Her unnatural long teal hair was tied up in twin ponytails. She had full pale pink lips and long eyelashes. She wore two horns of a pure black and a red and golden crown.

Everyone was wrong about her, finally. She didn't get imprisoned by the villagers and wasn't a boy. I shook my head. How could she be a girl?

"You're… You're a girl?" I asked bluntly, my eyes locked with her. She sighed and broke the eye contact while starring down to the floor.

"Obviously, idiot." She hissed, looking once again in my eyes, anger filling her own. She passed next to me to reach the door but I grabbed her wrist, preventing her from going further. She turned around to face me, the anger still flickering in her beautiful teal eyes.

"I'm sorry, it's just that… I don't know. I always had thought that the beast was a boy." I apologized. Her anger seemed to lessen. I looked in her mesmerizing eyes. I could drown into them….

"I guess it's okay. Anyway, in the tale I am posed as a guy. So, what are doing here and what do you want, pitiful mortal?" She asked, her head high and her voice haughty. I was taller than her so she had to raise her eyes to look into mine. Her eyes wore a glow of superiority, as if I was below to her.

"I'd just want to know the true story behind the tale." I answered, annoyed by her looks of superiority.

"Oh, and why a useless mortal like you would want know it?" She wondered, keeping her superior look. She stared at me like if I was inferior to her, like if she was above me.

"Because I want to decipher the lies from the truth." I answered quietly, fighting to remain calm, as her air of superiority unnerved me.

"Like if I will told you about the truth? You, another useless mortal? Who will die when I'll live? Who will grow old while I'll stay the same?" She riposted, looking at me with disgust written all over her face.

It was enough. How could she talk to me like that when I came her in peace? I had done nothing to her. What was wrong with her? My anger rose, too much to hide it. My hatred for her attitude was now plastered on my face. I remember of the story that my mom had told me when I was young, the one which looked like the real one.

_Maybe the young boy had gained immortality, but he cannot found love. Everybody was too disgust at the beast to show him affection. He lost all the sense of Love as the years passed by. _

I smirked, a smile twisted by hatred. I knew what will hurt her, from the depth of her heart and her soul.

"At least, nobody avoids me as if I would be an inhuman monster. At least, nobody hates me as hell. At least I don't disgusts the people with my past actions or my appearance. At least people call me by my real name. At least I'm not afraid of the outside world. At least I know what love means." I snapped at her.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

The beast P.O.V.

"At least I know what love means." He snapped at me, looking furious. His melodious voice, though a bit acute for a guy, was twisted by pure hate. His beautiful dark blue eyes were full of hatred and anger. I staggered while taking a few steps back. I tried to keep a neutral face, but what he said had stabbed me right in the heart. I wanted to show him that I was strong. I didn't want him to saw that it had hurt me that badly. I didn't want him to think that I was weak. I didn't want him to think he could hurt me. I didn't want him to think he was superior. I didn't want him to know that it was true. I didn't want him to know how much I envied him to have everything I couldn't have, and that I could never have.

As he saw my face, his twisted smile grew wilder. I knew that I didn't keep a total neutral face. I knew I saw a bit of all the pain his word had caused me. He walked toward me while I retreated. Soon, my back smacked the wall. I was trapped. He stopped, few inches separating his slender body to mine. I looked up to meet his gaze, still full of hatred.

"You don't even know by what I passed through" I managed to say. I frowned as he laughed demonically.

"You don't even want to tell me" he riposted, teasingly. His twisted smile became a teasing one as the glint of hatred in his eyes began to fade away. I sighed and pushed him away with no results. Frowning, I pushed him with all my strength. To avoid falling, he grabbed my wrist and he only made me fall with him. Except that I had fell _on_ him. I, then, immediately rolled away from him while he laughed. A normal laugh this time, without hatred or anger. His laughter was melodious. It was one of the most beautiful things I had ever heard. But what I think? It was not one of the most beautiful things I've ever heard. No way. It was just… It was just pretty much melodious for a guy. Yeah, right. Usually, guy laughed from a grave, weird and disgusting laugh.

I sighed before standing up. He was already up and looked way happier than a few seconds ago. I began to think that he was bipolar. Maybe he was, who know?

"Are you bipolar or something like that?" I asked him, after had looked up at him.

"Maybe yes maybe not." He answered, his arms crossed on his chest. He looked at me teasingly and even stuck his stuck childishly at me before turning around to face the window. I sighed at his childishness. How many will I sighed when he will be around? I sighed a lot in his presence…

Suddenly, he turned to face me, his eyes full of determination.

"What is your name?" He asked me, taking me in absolute surprise.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Len P.O.V.

I waited for her answer as she had her eyes wide. I remember that earlier I had said that nobody called her by her true name. Which was true, because everyone was calling her the beast and was thinking that she was a boy. I was determined to change that fact. Like for all the other I had mentioned.

"M-m-m-my n-na-na-m-e?" She stuttered cutely. My look softened. She looked petrified, her eyes full of disbelief.

"I want to know your name." I repeated softly. It was probably the first time in centuries someone had asked her that. It was also probably the first time in centuries she talked to someone else. She looked at me with disbelief and I nodded to encourage her.

"Miku Hatsune…" She whispered, barely audible. I smiled gently. She looked up at me and took a few steps back before looking down to the floor.

"Miku Hatsune… It's a beautiful name." I said. She looked up once again and a small smile illuminated her face. "It suits you perfectly" I added, making her blush.

I laughed and walked toward her. Arrived in face of here, I pinched her cheek.

"You're so cute when you're blushing!" I stated, causing her to blush even more. She slapped my hand away.

"So, what is your name?" She asked me, still deeply blushing. She was looking to the floor.

"Len Kagamine." I answered. She looked at me startled and after smiled devilishly.

"What a beautiful name, which fits you perfectly!" She declared teasingly, making me blushing. Still, I was happy that she had lost her superior air and that she was capable of some humor.

"Oh! You're cute when you're blushing!" She had mockingly, causing me to blush even more. Look like if it was my turn.

"Shut up…" I answered, still blushing like crazy. She only laughed. A melodious, beautiful laugh which was the most marvellous thing I had never heard. Soon, I joined her in her laughter. We were both laughing, while our blushing decreased.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Miku P.O.v.

I laughed with him. It was the first time in centuries that I had laugh. And it feels good.

"So, how boring it is to live in a castle all alone?" Len asked me, after we had finished laughing.

"Incredibly boring. I have already read my books around, what? One thousand times? I have absolutely nothing to do. No company, nothing." I answered, letting my emotion out. He looked at me with an understanding look.

"Now you have me." He added, smiling insecurely at me. I smiled back at him and he simply hugged me. I hugged him back. First human contact in centuries. Awesome. He let me go after several seconds, which seems too short for me. I will have like to stay in his arm longer, weirdly.

"Do you accept my company or not?" He asked, still insecure. I nodded as my only answer. Len sighed with relief.

"Do you still want to hear why I became like this?" I asked him. The blond simply nodded and sat on the floor.

"All the kids in the village were mocking me. They were always saying that I was ugly, that I looked like a monster. Every day, they bullied me. I had sixteen years old when I decided that it was enough. I went to the library. There were forbidden books, which had curse, spell and other malefic things wrote in it. I simply took one and brought it home. I found a spell which was supposed to transform me in a beautiful beast, a beautiful woman with horns. Then, I cast the spell on myself and from an ugly person, I became a beautiful beast.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Len P.O.V.

I listened attentively to Miku's story. The beginning was sad. Really sad. Nobody deserved to be bullied in the world.

"After, I went to the dining room." Continued Miku. "My mom was standing there, cooking for breakfast. When she saw me, she began to scream. I tried to explain her what I had done but she kept call me a demon. She throws me out of my house. I remember that I had cried, but not too much. I easily get over it. After, I went to the park. All of my bullies were there, along with my twin brother, Mikuo. He recognized me and shouted my name. Then, all of my bullies began to call me a demon or a monster. They even began to punch me and kick me. I ran to hide myself."

"This is horrible" I commented. Miku nodded in approval before continuing her story.

"Later, my brother and his best friend, Rinto Kagamine found me."

I looked up at her, startled. I remembered when I told her my name, how she looked startled.

"He is probably your ancestor." Added Miku, while I nodded. "Well, they didn't name me a demon or a monster. Rinto simply handed me his hand and help me to stand up. They explained that they had a plan, which consisted to build me a fortress. They added that they would bring food and that the door could be lock, like that they would be the only one to can come in. And they do. We built the fortress together, helping each other. I fell in love with Rinto. As soon as the fortress had been finished, I had hid myself in. Rinto or Mikuo would bring me some food, but I discovered that I didn't need to eat. Afterward, they only came to brought me some company. Soon, I began to go out with Rinto, which had loved me since we had met each other in kindergarten. But while I had stayed the same, my brother and Rinto had grown up. And one day, Mikuo died. Rinto was still alive, so he comforted me. Then he died. My first love died, while I was still alive, still young. The only thing left I have from him is this necklace, that he gave me right after that we had finished the fortress. I cried his death 50 centuries long. I had never totally got over it, thought."

"I am sorry…" I said. This was sad. Miku shook her head and smiled sadly.

"It's okay I guess… Anyway, after, I locked myself in the fortress. I had soon become bored. I looked through the window every day and I saw the population evolution. One day, a boy tried to enter by the door. After he had left, I removed the door and two of the three windows. Nobody could have entered after that. I had kept one window to keep my favorite past-time, looking to the human life and evolution. It was truly amazing, I have to admit. Nobody had entered this fortress and nobody knows the complete truth… Until today." She finished.

I whipped away the lonely tear which had rolled on my cheek. Her story was so sad… I don't know if I would have survived to all the pain that Miku had endured.

**Thanks for all the reviews! They make my day! :D **

**And for mikuxlen fan, it will be better oneesan. You can still call me like that (oneesan) if you want. :)  
**

**Reviews to make my day please?  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Len P.O.V.

I watched the sunset with Miku at my side. We had talked about whatever passed in our mind. I answered several questions about my life. As how school had become, what was I doing all day, who was my friends etc.

"Do you have a family?" asked Miku. My eyes locked with her teal eyes. I smiled and after sighed.

"Well, I have a twin sister called Rin. We are really close. My mother, Lily, is a good mom. And my dad… He died when I was 6." I answered, the last part in a whisper barely audible. Miku nodded quietly before giving me an awkward hug. She let me go and I rest my head on her shoulder. She began to play in my air.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know…" She replied, still stroking my hair.

"It's not your fault anyway. You couldn't had done anything to save him." I added, looking in her mesmerizing eyes. I yawned. I was rather tired, by the fact I hadn't sleep.

"You should go back, now. Your family will worry if they don't find you when they will wake up." She smiled sadly at me. Sadness filled her eyes as she spoke. "Either, you look tired. You hadn't sleep tonight and you surely have school this morning." I groaned as I remember that I had to go to school.

"And please, don't tell anyone the truth, or that I am still alive…" Miku added, her eyes pleading. I nodded in approval and a small smile illuminated her face. I smiled in return.

I opened the window and grabbed my bag. Before leaving, I kissed Miku cheeks. I go to the tree and jumped when I wasn't too high to break anything. Afterward, I ran to my house, leaving a startled Miku at the window.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

I hadn't even had the time to sleep an hour than my sister wakes me up to prepare for school. All the way to dress myself and to eat my breakfast, I had thought about Miku. I was truly determined to change the fact she was always alone. And that she was surly extremely bored.

I entered my history class and sat down on my seat. I looked outside, through the window to saw the castle. I saw a little shadow in the only window, which was facing the school. I smiled, opened a drawing book and began to draw the castle.

"Hey!" I looked up, startled, trying to find the owner of the voice. Finding nobody, I continued to draw, until a noise from the front of my desk makes me looked up. Rin, appeared of nowhere, where standing there.

"What were you doing last night?" Rin asked. As I was about to talk, she cut me. "You looked tired. You hadn't slept right? Don't try to lie to me while saying you were truly sleeping. " I sighed. I could really hide nothing to my sister. She could always decipher my lies from the truth, as I could with her. Exactly like when she started secretly dating Mikuo. She tried to hid it but I had found it 15 minutes after.

I couldn't told her that I was with Miku. She couldn't know that she was still alive.

"Maybe I was gone yesterday night, maybe I wasn't." I replied, a reply that she hated. _Maybe yes, Maybe not. _This sentence had always annoyed her no end. When I looked up at her face, I clearly saw that I had annoyed her. I smiled. As she was going to answer, the bell rang, saving me. She groaned while going back to her place, which was luckily far away from mine. I sighed in relief and continued my drawing while the teacher began to talk.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Today had been long and boring. The most boring day I had ever lived. I hadn't listened to any of my teacher, not even to my friend. I was only thinking about Miku and her beautiful eyes. Rin hadn't talk to me about the fact I wasn't home last night. And I was glad at that. She seemed to had forget it, for now. I waited that my sister and my mother was asleep before I went to saw Miku. I couldn't hold my excitement while I run toward Miku's fortress.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Miku P.O.V.

I was calmly reading a book Len had given to me the day before while I heard a small knock on the window. I turned around to saw Len's smiling face through my window. I smiled. I unlocked it and opened it, before letting some space for him come in. I couldn't believe he had really come back…

As he tried to enter, he threw his bag inside and hopped in. The only problem was that he, after had enter, tripped on his bag. I began to laugh uncontrollably and after helped him up. He groaned at me.

"What a sensational entry!" I said, still laughing. He cast me an angry look before swiping the dust away from his clothes. "Sorry... It was just funny to saw… And it's always funny when it's not you, right?" I asked, trying to get him to forgive me. He sighed and smiled weakly.

"Right… So what's up?" He said, recovering a shiny smile. I laughed.

"Well, pretty much nothing. You?" I answered back.

"Hmmm…. My sister asked me where I was last night. But the bell rang before she could had any answer and she hadn't talk about it again. " He replied a worried look on his face, like if I would be mad at him, while I sighed in relief. He hadn't told her I was alive. "I wouldn't had told her anyways" he added, his eyes full of sincerity. I sighed again in relief. My secret will be unknown for the villagers.

"I believe you." I reassured him. It was his turn to sigh. He smiled at me, his worried face disappeared.

"Anyway, what had you want to become?" He asked me, with the smiley face of his.

"I had wanted to become a singer…" I responded, turning my face like he couldn't saw it.

"Really?" He said, surprised. I nodded.

"And you, what do you want to become?" I asked.

"I want to draw things. I just forgot the name of this…." He whispered back as an answer.

"Can I see one of your drawings?" He nodded and gave me a drawing book. I looked at the first draw, one I immediately recognized. "It's my castle! Right?" I wondered, not totally sure if it was my dear fortress.

"Yes it is." He answered, looking down to the floor.

"It's so beautiful…." I remarked. He looked up, startled, and then smiled.

"Thanks" He said, while I gave him his book. "I drew this in history class today… I had a great view from the window."

"It looks so real… It's amazing! You draw really well Len!" I continued. He blushed lightly while putting the drawing book in his bag.

"As revenge… I want to hear you sing!" He shouted happily. It was my turn to blush. "Please! I'm sure you sing very well. For me?" He asked, with puppy eyes. God! How this guy can do puppy eyes? It's impossible!

I sighed and finally went for a song. His smile was wide. I began to sing.

_*Sekai de ichiban ohime-sama_

_Sou iu atsukai kokoro ete yo ne_

_Sono ichi itsumo to chigau kamigata ni ki ga tsuku koto_

_Sono ni chanto kutsu made miru koto ii ne?_

_Sono san watashi no hitokoto ni wa mittsu no kotoba de henji suru koto_

_Wakattara migite ga orusu nano wo nantoka shite_

_Betsu ni wagamama nante itte nai n dakara_

_Kimi ni kokoro kara omotte hoshii no kawaii tte_

_Sekai de ichiban ohime-sama_

_Ki ga tsuite nee nee_

_Mataseru nante rongai yo_

_Watashi wo dare dato omotteru no?_

_Mou nanda ka amai mono ga tabetai!_

_Ima sugu ni yo_

_Ah! __Check one, two!_

_Aa!_

_Ketten? Kawaii no machigai desho_

_Monku wa yurushimasen no_

_Ano ne? Watashi no hanashi chanto kiiteru? Chotto..._

_A, sore to ne? Shiroi ouma-san kimatteru desho?_

_Mukae ni kite_

_Wakattara kashizuite te wo totte "ohime-sama" tte_

_Betsu ni wagamama nante itte nai n dakara_

_Demo ne sukoshi kurai shikatte kuretatte ii no yo?_

_Sekai de watashi dake no ouji-sama_

_Ki ga tsuite hora hora_

_Otete ga aitemasu_

_Mukuchi de buaiso na ouji-sama_

_Mou doushite! Ki ga tsuite yo hayaku_

_Zettai kimi wa wakatte nai!_

_Wakatte nai wa..._

_Ichigo no notta SHOOTOKEEKI_

_Kodawari tamago no torokeru PUDDIN_

_Minna minna gaman shimasu..._

_Wagamama na ko dato omowanai de_

_Watashi datte yareba dekiru mon_

_Ato de koukai suru wa yo_

_Touzen desu! Datte watashi wa_

_Sekai de ichiban ohime-sama_

_Chanto mitete yo ne dokoka ni icchau yo?_

_Fui ni dakishimerareta kyuu ni sonna e?_

_"Hikareru abunai yo" Sou itte soppo muku KIMI_

_...Kocchi no ga abunai wa yo_

He smiled while I blushed.

"You sing very well. It was beautiful." He complimented me, as I blushed deeper.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Len P.O.V.

As the day passed by, just like the weeks, Rin had become more and more suspicious. I hated that. She even went to say that I was in love. Yeah, I already knew it. She even threatens me to know who the girl was. But I kept Miku's secret. This day, I was in a happy mood, simply because I didn't have school. And Rin came to destroy all that.

"Len! Who is your girlfriend? " She asked me. I turned to saw her, her arms crossed on her chest.

"I don't have one" I replied. The truth. Maybe I did loved Miku but she wasn't my girlfriend. Yet.

"You have one for sure." Persisted Rin. It had been weeks that she had begun to annoy me with this question.

"I don't have one! Will you stop and care about yourself and nothing else for one time? I'll like to get some privacy sometimes!" I yelled at her. She looked startled.

"Bipolar." She replied. Bipolar? Why would I be bipolar? "You always have mood swings. It's crazy. As you are, brother. Anyway, you will tell me who it is one day."

"First, I am not bipolar. Second, I don't have to tell you whatever happen in my life." I answered, all anger gone. I wasn't bipolar at all… Was I?

"Are you going to finally accept that you're bipolar?" She asked, a bit unnerved.

"Maybe yes, maybe not." I answered, smirking as I said the words she hates more in the universe. I turned and leaved her there, her annoyed look on my back.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Miku P.O.V.

It had been several weeks that Len had begun to visited. He had always does it daily, coming the night while everybody was sleeping. As ever, he came to my window and softly knocks. I let him enter. Sometimes, I thought that I was in a fairy tale. A price which came by the window… Wouldn't it be a great story?

Len smiled at me, throwing his bag aside.

"Hey, Miku! How are you today?" He greeted me, as cheerful as ever.

"Good and you?" I asked back.

"Good." He sat on the floor and patted the free space right before him. I sat in the indicated place. I let my head on his shoulder while he began to play in my hair.

"Miku, do you believe in soul mate?" He wondered. I looked up to saw his face and follow his stare, which was directed to the window.

"Well, I believed in it before. Now? I don't know much. And you?" I answered sincerely. When I was with Rinto, I truly thought that we were soul mates. But now… Now that he is dead and that I'm still alive, I'm not sure if we were true soul mates. And now, what do I think of soul mates? Are they true or not? Will I ever get one which would stay with me if they exist? I didn't know.

"Yeah… Sometimes. And sometimes I think if I had one, would I find her? Would she live in another country? Another time? This is the problem with soul mate. You never know who it is and can never be sure if it's the right person." He answered. He was now looking to the floor.

"Do… Do you love someone, Len?" I asked, surprising myself.

"Y-yes I do… But I don't know if she loves me back." He replied. It affected me, saddened me. I didn't want him to love someone. Not someone who wasn't me. But I also wanted him to be happy. As long he would be happy I would be happy, right? Whoever this girl was, I would help him to get her. Because it'll make him happy. And anyway, how could he love a monster like me? An immortal girl with horns on each side of her head. No. He surely just liked me as a friend. Because, yes, I did had fall in love with him. Well, who wouldn't? He had just this smiley, out-going, cheerful and sweet personality. Just like Rinto's own. Who wouldn't like them? Who would truly hate a personality like that? The only difference between Rinto and Len was that the last was obviously bipolar. His moods swings were numerous, but he always went back to his normal attitude a few minutes after. It was another thing which charmed me in Len. He would always deny it, how many times you tried to make him understand.

"You should go see her first. Don't be shy with her. And tried to not have any mood swings…" I replied, trying to gave him some advice.

"Mood swings? Why would I have mood swings?" He asked me, his eyes wide, like if he wasn't understanding why I had say that,

"Because you're obviously bipolar. And that include mood swings." I answered back, smiling. He looked offended by my words.

"I'm not bipolar." He answered stubbornly, as ever. I gave him a Are you sure of that? look and he sighed. "Ok. Maybe I am." He finished, finally accepting that he was bipolar, with a small smile on his face. I began to laugh and, soon enough, he joined me.

"So… How should I tell her that I love her?" He asked me, while I felt pain in my chest.

"Well, you can do the non-romantic do you want to go out with me or the romantic way." I answered, the pain increasing. He didn't know how much this was hurting me. And he would never know.

"And what is the romantic way?" He replied. I looked up at him and after to the floor. I closed my eyes, trying to mute the pain.

"Kiss her and told her that you love her right after." I said, a tear rolling down my cheek.

"Hey, looked up please." Len asked me, in a soft voice. I swiped the tear away before looking up at him. Then, he kissed me. On the lips.

God! He was kissing me. Could I been the girl he talked about? Is it even possible? I answered to the kiss, which deepened. It felt incredible. We finally broke apart, while the need of air had stroke.

"I love you." He whispered, his eyes locked with mine. He smiled an insecure smile. I smiled back.

"I love you too" I whispered back. His smile grew wider as he let out a nervous laugh.

He was about to kiss me again when we heard a noise. A girl, looking like Len, with blue eyes and shoulder-length blond hair was standing in front of us. We were still sat on the floor. She had seen the kiss with no doubt. A heavy silence had been installed. Nobody moved, nor said something. The silence was cut by Len when he said "Rin?"

***World is mine, in romaji**

**There is the third chapter. ****I had finally beat my laziness to wrote this. I'm proud of myself.**** It had more words than I expected. Long or not, I'm still kinda proud of this chapter. Proud that I had manage to finish it. It's obviously not the end, but**** near of it! One or two chapter, no more! (Five is the limit anyway.) ****This is still for Solitaryloner Stress Relief Contest. As a note, reviews are gladly accept by me. I love reading them.  
So, see you all in the next chapter!  
**


End file.
